Yami's First Christmas
by Star Lin
Summary: It's Christmas but Yami doesn't understand the meaning of it. Can Yugi find a way to help Yami learn about Christmas?


Ok, here I am trying to get into the Christmas spirit.  This is dedicated to Saendie and her great fic, "First Time For Everything".  Also thanks for the suggestion for the gift, Saendie.  Slight Shounen ai, a dab of angst, and hopefully a sappy ending.   
  
/.../ Yami's thoughts   
//...// Yugi's thoughts   
  
Yami's First Christmas   
by Star Lin   
  
      Yugi Mutou worried at his bottom lip as he went over the list again.  He already had presents for Mamma and he was going to get a new scarf for Jiichan.  All he needed to do now was to find gifts for Anuz, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou.  He looked at the small pile of money beside the list.  Was he going to have enough to buy their presents for Christmas?   
      /Aibou, what is wrong?/ came his other's voice.  In a flash of light, Yami Yugi was standing beside the sitting Yugi.  Taking in the list with names and the pile of money, he raised an eyebrow.  "Why are you worrying over a piece of paper with our friends names on them?"   
      "I'm trying to get Christmas present for them." Yugi said absentmindedly, writing down gift ideas beside his friends names.   
      "Christmas?" Yami asked.   
      Yugi blinked at the questioning tone and turn to look up at his other.  He smack his forehead, realizing that Yami had no idea about what Christmas was about.  "Well, Christmas is a time of celebration for family and friends."  He began a long explanation of the holiday season.  "And then on Christmas Morning, we exchange gifts with each other."  He had a beaming smile gracing his lips as he finished.   
      Yami snorted.  "I do not see the use of this holiday.  Spend money on items just to give them away to someone else."   
      "It isn't just getting and giving, it mostly about being with family and friends."   
      "Then have fun fighting all of those people that trying to do the same thing as you.  Just don't catch another cold this time." Yami said, disappearing back into his soul room.   
      "But.." Yugi began and sigh in defeat.  "You enjoy your first experience with snow, why can't you enjoy this too?" he asked to the empty room.  Silence was his only answer.   
*******   
      Yugi smile slightly as he check off Ryou's name.  That was the next to the last gift he need to get.  He look down at the last name on his list.  Yami.  He hadn't been able to find anything for his other self and Yami had been in his soul room.  There hadn't been anything that he thought Yami would like.  He step into the shop, "I'm back Jiichan."   
      "Ah, Yugi.  Did you get everything..." Jiichan looked up at his grandson.  He frown at the lost expression on the boy's face.  "What's wrong?"   
      "Nothing..." Yugi began and then he was wrap up into a large grandfatherly hug.   
      "That expression is nothing.  Now what is wrong?" Jiichan said, unwrapping his arms from around his grandson.   
      Yugi hung his head.  "I wanted to get a gift for someone important to me.  He doesn't seem to like Christmas and I thought that if I got him a gift that he would like Christmas."  He look back up at Jiichan.  "I can't find anything for him."   
      Yugi's Jiichan rub his chin.  He had a slight idea on who it might be.  "I have a suggestion.  Why don't you make something for your friend?  It'll be the best present since it's something that comes from your heart."   
      Yugi thought the idea over for a moment.  His face brighten in a smile as an idea came.  It wouldn't be too hard to make and he had everything he needed in his room.  "That's great.  And I know just what to make him."  He gave his Jiichan a hug and with gift bags in tow, race up the stairs to his room.   
*******   
      It took a week to work on Yami's gift but he was finally finish with it.  He smile, as he felt Yami's trying to find out what was going on in his head.  /What are you doing, Aibou?/   
      //Can't tell you.  Have to wait until tonight.//   
      /You have the others coming over tonight for that Christmas party./   
      //Hai.  Once everyone is gone then I'll give it to you.// Yugi said.   
      "Yugi, your friends are here." Jiichan said from the door.   
      "I'm coming." he said, standing up with Yami's gift.   
      The party went great and his friends love the gifts that he had gotten them.  The celebration ran late into the night but the others finally call it a night.  Yugi's Jiichan warning Yugi not to stay up much longer and left the room for his own bed.  Once the room was silent, Yugi pulled out the gift and called out to Yami.  //Yami, I want you to have this as a Christmas present.  Please.//   
      Yami appeared beside his other, eyeing the small box that Yugi pushed in front of him.  Words weren't needed, between the two as Yami slowly unwrap the Christmas gift, and removed the small figurine from it.   
      The figurine was of Yugioh in Egyptian pharaoh robs.  Angel wings came out of his back and was wrap around something in front him.  Soft red eyes were looking down at whatever was hidden within the wings.  Yami blink in surprise as he open the wings to find a version of Yugi, curl protectively within Yugioh's arms.  
      "It's how I see you, Yami." Yugi whispered.  "I hope you like it."   
      Yami couldn't find the words to describe how he felt.  So he pulled Yugi into his lap.  "Thank you." he finally got out, staring at the figurine.   
      "You're welcome." Yugi said, snuggling against Yami's chest.  "Merry Christmas, Yami.  I love you." he mumble as he drifted off to sleep.   
      Yami look down at Yugi in his lap and like the figurine, he wrap his arms around his other in an embrace.  "Merry Christmas too, Yugi."  He held him like that all night.  
  
The End. 


End file.
